


Sleepless

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex can't sleep so watches videos of her girlfriend and remembers a happier time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Alex couldn’t sleep. She sat up, sick of tossing and turning. She’d already untucked the covers, so she’d have to remake her bed. Again. If she could even sleep, anyway. She didn’t even know why she couldn’t sleep, it wasn’t like she’d had too much caffeine. She’d barely had any. Maybe it was the nightmares or the big empty bed.

Maybe if she did something, Alex might be able to go back to sleep. Tin Can was asleep, as she discovered when she checked her bond with him, so she couldn’t go out riding. Nor did she want to go for a run. Whatever she did, she wanted it to be in the confines of the room. The obvious answer was out, otherwise she would have tried that already. 

Her laptop was sitting over on the chest of drawers, so Alex grabbed it and then returned to the bed. Her earphones were still plugged into it, so she didn’t have to get up again to grab them. Alex laid on the bed on her back, propping some pillows up behind her, and then rested the laptop on her stomach. She wriggled around a little more to find a position that was comfortable but also let her see the screen properly, and finally found one.

Finally, Alex typed in the address of a popular video-viewing site, having to type a few more letters after the ‘j’. Tonight was not one of those nights. From there, it was surprisingly easy to type in the name of a certain famous dressage competitor. Heart racing, she selected the first video and watched it. It was in a playlist, so it was only too easy to just let the videos play.

Alex watched, chewing on her lower lip, as the Anne on the screen rode her horse in different gaits and different shapes. There were different girls in some of the videos as well as Anne, but Alex didn’t recognise them. She only had eyes for Anne. And Anne did look so very beautiful. Her hair was glossy and perfect, as was her makeup. Everything about her was just utter perfection. Concorde looked good too, his eyes were bright and the white patches on him were immaculate. His coat gleamed in the sun. Alex remembered his wings in the aura photo and tried to imagine what they’d look like while he was performing. Would they be folded against his sides or out to catch the sunlight? Maybe they’d even be flapping.

Her eyes always returned to Anne. To her blue eyes shining brightly when she won. Her teeth framed by a beautiful grin. Her lips moved to tell Concorde what to do, but Alex knew that it was just for show. Soul Riders didn’t need to communicate verbally with their horses. At the end of one video, Anne hugged Concorde around his neck. Alex grinned at the sight of Anne breaking her ice princess persona.

In one video, Anne was asked if she had someone special back at home. Alex was almost afraid to watch that one. Anne was afraid to answer it too, Alex could tell by the way Anne fiddled with her coat buttons. But her answer was ‘yes’. She didn’t give away anything else, but just that one word was enough to reduce Alex to a grinning, giggling puddle of mush.

As Alex watched the videos, a familiar feeling grew in her chest. The warm feeling of complete and utter love. The feeling that she used to get from being around Anne, from holding her hand or kissing her or just cuddling with her. It was warm but also kind of bubbly. She could feel her cheeks stretch into a grin, and she just knew that she’d look completely stupid to anyone who saw. Her fingers reached out and touched the screen, wanting it to be Anne’s face instead.

The videos eventually ran out. Alex had been expecting this, but it was still a disappointment when the last video finished. Anne had performed so well in the last competition. She’d also announced in that one that her next competition would be in France. Just that one word was enough to burst the bubble of love and good feelings. Alex checked the date and it was right. This had been just days before Anne disappeared forever.

Wanting to hold onto that feeling, Alex put her laptop away and grabbed her phone. She looked through it to find the messages that she’d sent to Anne, but all she could find were the ones that she’d desperately sent to her after Anne had gone missing.

_“Where did you go? You won’t answer your phone.”_

_“Are you okay? Why did you just go quiet on me?”_

_“I’m sorry for yelling at you just please pick up your phone. Please.”_

_“I miss you.”_

Alex growled and tossed her phone onto the ground. Of course she wouldn’t have any messages from Anne, it had been two years ago and she’d stupidly emptied her inbox in that time. But she had the love letters that Anne had sent her. Sniffling, Alex got the box of love letters out of the drawer and opened it. She lit a magical ball of light in one hand and held the letter with the other.

It had always seemed a dumb cliché to Alex to cry over reading letters, but the tears dripping onto the paper were definitely hers. And she really hadn’t wanted to cry herself to sleep again. But Alex wrapped herself up in the covers and read the letters by the light of her magic. Eventually, exhaustion dimmed and extinguished the light, but Alex could still see the letter from the light of the sun that had just peeked over the horizon. But it was getting harder for her to keep her eyes open. The letter fell out of her hand, joining the others scattered around on the bed. Alex didn’t notice, though. She’d already fallen asleep.


End file.
